


Cuddles and Thoughts

by pipsiev2



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic, Aromantic Minhyuk, Fluff, Mentioned break up, Mentioned past Hyungwon/whoever you want, No Dialogue, Once again I cannot title, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Unrequited Crush, and it's also almost 3:30am why do I do this, it's not specified but it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Minhyuk and Hyungwon on a couch, cuddling. That's it. Seriously.





	Cuddles and Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> There is one slight sentence where Minhyuk is like "maybe if I wasn't aro" but it's not in a bad way? It's in a "if things were different how would this situation have panned out" way. Or, at least, that's my interpretation of it.
> 
> (The tags make it seem more angsty then it actually is lmao)

Minhyuk liked this, liked when he got to spend time with Hyungwon and just hang out, liked it when they cuddled on the couch together.

It made him happy to know that he had a friend as good as Hyungwon (despite the fact that Hyungwon was _terrible_ at showing other people why), and he knew that he could rely on Hyungwon if he needed too and vise-versa.

Which was _exactly_ why they were currently cuddled in the couch, a random movie played on the tv screen that Minhyuk only half paid attention too. What took most of his attention, though, was Hyungwon, who at some point had fallen asleep with his head rested on Minhyuk's should.

Not that he minded, of course. He liked skinship with people that he trusted, and Hyungwon was high on that list (which had become an ongoing joke about how he "regretted" it. He could never regret it, not really. Not with how comfortable and safe Hyungwon made him feel).

If anything, the one thing that Minhyuk didn't like about Hyungwon falling asleep was having to wake him up, since sleeping on the couch wasn't comfortable at all.

Minhyuk lightly shook Hyungwon's shoulder with a soft call of his name at first, but when he realized that doing that wouldn't wake him up (and _really_ , did Minhyuk think that shaking him would work? The guy could sleep through getting whacked with a box for crying out loud!), Minhyuk gave up and instead leaned towards the table in order to grab the remote and turn of the tv.

He felt too comfortable to get up and grab a blanket, so instead he just laid his arm around Hyungwon's shoulder and his head on top of Hyungwon's.

 _If this had been a different life,_ Minhyuk thought, _if I had been born differently, then maybe I just might've fallen for him._

But alas, here he was, cuddled with Hyungwon after his boyfriend had broken up with him, said man asleep on his shoulder. Minhyuk used to feel bad that he could never love Hyungwon the way that he deserved, but maybe that was okay, because at least Minhyuk would always be there to pick up the pieces in the way he knew how. At least he would always be there for his best friend.

And that- _that_ was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited (lol, me editing something?) so feel free to point out grammar mistakes and the sorts


End file.
